1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate circuit having MOS transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called open collector gate circuits are known in bipolar technology. By comparison with otherwise conventional gate circuits, they are distinguished by an uncomplicated electrical design, problem-free design options, and high fan-out (a standard for how many inputs of other components can be connected to one output).
In the field of MOS technology, no correspondingly simple gate circuit is thus far known.
The object of the present, invention is to devise a circuit of this generic type that is integratable, is as simple as possible in structure, and is as versatile in use as possible.
A configuration for switching data signals in multiplex operation is known from IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 23, No. 10, March 1981, pp. 4394 and 4395. The switching of data signals in that device is controlled individually for each data signal.
Furthermore, "pass-transistor" networks for performing transfer logic functions are known from Electronics International, Vol. 56, Sept. 1983, No. 19, pp. 144-148. Once again, input data signals are controlled by individual control signals in that device.